Why Me?
by Makayla
Summary: Iruka finds himself attracted to a certain jounin, which is fine... until Genma finds out...[Complete!]
1. Iruka

KakaIru- Why Me?

Part 1

A/N: Woot! KakIru finally! One of my favourite pairings but I hadn't written anything for them- not even formulated a storyline for them :O!

To clear up any misunderstanding: The first scene is set just before the chuunin exams, but the rest will be set during the timeskip- just after Naruto's departure.

This will be a two-shot, so please review and tell me what you think, maybe give me some ideas for the next chapter!

Disclaimer: THEY ALL BELONG TO M…-ringring- -ringring-

Hello? Errr Kishimoto! Err no, no I wasn't going to say 'me', of course not, no. I was going to say Masashi honest! Yes, sir… no sir…. Of course not sir… No no I don't think lawyers are necess…I understand sir… at once sir….sayonara…. clunk

Phew, that was close! Erm right- yeah, all characters belong to Kishimoto

(Why it's not worth trying to outsmart Masashi)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Iruka yanked off his shoes and stomped up into his house and marched towards the bedroom.

'That jerk!' he thought, "that pompous, cocky, uncaring jerk! Kami-sama, does he want to get them all killed! They're twelve, and not a year out of the academy and he want's to put them in the chuunin exam! The chunnin exam! He's in-bloody-sane!' Continuing his internal rant Iruka pulled off his jacket and threw it in the washing hamper besides his wardrobe before storming off towards the kitchen to make dinner.

"That unbelievable… idiotic, perverted, arrogant and self-satisfied… and tardy! Selfish, heartless…" before Iruka could continue to list all the things that Kakashi was the doorbell was rung. Looking away from the boiling kettle (he really wasn't in the mood for cooking so cup ramen was on the menu tonight) the teacher sighed in annoyance before stamping down the hallway to answer the door.

Iruka had imagined many things, from Naruto coming to drag him down to Ichiraku's for dinner to the Hokage himself coming to chide the chuunin for his earlier behaviour. But the last thing Iruka had expected to see upon opening his door was a silver-haired man standing casually on his front door step, his nose buried within a brightly coloured book.

'What the hell is he doing here? Wait, how does he know where I live?' Iruka thought in confusion as he stared at the jounin in front of him.

"Yo," Kakashi said, raising a hand leisurely in the air

"What?" Iruka asked, unable to hide his confusion

"Do you not think they can handle the chuunin exam?"

'He came all the way down here just to say that?' Iruka thought angrily, "I wouldn't know, after all they're no longer my students," Iruka answered bitterly

"Then why don't you test them?"

"What?"

"If you beat them I will withdraw them from the exam," Kakashi replied solemnly, finally looking up from his book

"Err, but… um…"

"You might want to turn the kettle off first though," Kakashi commented, before going back to his book. Iruka glanced back into his house and saw steam billowing out of his kitchen. His eyes widened and he sprinted back to the kitchen to turn off the stove.

Staring down at the still steaming kettle he contemplated Kakashi's offer, it seemed a win-win situation. If he won then they wouldn't compete in the exam, if he didn't at least he'd know they could handle it. Biting his lip he made his way back to the door.

"Ok, I'll do it," Kakashi's only visible eye curled up happily.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Iruka-sensei," a deep voice greeted the chuunin so Iruka looked up from a report he'd been pretending to read to smile at the jounin. It had been three months since Kakashi had approached him before the chuunin exams and it could be safe to say that Iruka had become a little more…aware of the man than he had been before. Of course he blamed it on the fact that the last time he'd had any 'adult companionship' had been about five years ago.

"Kakashi-sensei," Iruka replied with a smile," you're late again," he commented

"Still another five minutes until the Mission Room closes," Kakashi informed him as he looked away from his book, his eye curled up cheekily.

Iruka chuckled, "true," the silver-haired ninja reached inside a pocket to pull out a scroll which Iruka took with a quiet "thanks" before placing it aside. The seal holding it closed clearly marked it as an S-ranked mission; a chuunin such as him wouldn't be allowed to read its contents.

Once, before, Kakashi would have mentioned the exploits of his team, particularly those of Naruto, but Sasuke's betrayal was still a sore spot amongst those who had tried to stop him. The memories were a little too fresh to start talking about the before, and it was something Iruka missed, especially now that Naruto had left too.

A slight curve under his mask told the brunet that the other was smiling… or perhaps grimacing if he was thinking along the same lines Iruka was. Damn that mask, like Kakashi wasn't intriguing enough he had to go and wear such an infuriating accessory.

Iruka was sure he only wore to draw in poor unsuspecting chuunins.

"See you," Iruka blinked in surprise at the suddenness of the ninja's goodbye but Kakashi didn't seem to notice as he just gave a partial wave and strolled towards the door.

"Bye," Iruka's eyes lingered on the taller longingly before he turned back to a genin mission report with a sigh.

"Got ourselves a bit of crush, eh Iruka-kun?" the teacher jumped in surprise, spinning round to face a senbon-chewing jounin.

"No, of course not!" Iruka replied, glaring at him, "and don't sneak up on me."

Genma ignored the last comment and continued to tease, "Sure you haven't," Genma drawled unbelievingly before raising his voice to the person closest to them, "what do you think Raidou?"

"What?" the scarred jounin looked up from his desk in surprise.

"Don't you think Iruka-sensei ha…"

"Say one more word and I'll tell him about the headband you sleep with under your pillow," a dark voice murmured into Genma's ear.

The older shinobi paled before chuckling nervously and replying, "err… has wonderful teaching skills?" he finished weakly.

"Well, yes," Raidou frowned in confusion, "so?"

"Nothing," Genma replied with a bright, false smile; Raidou's frown deepened as he eyed the pair but turned back to his work all the same. Iruka surmised that he was probably debating the sanity of his colleagues.

Once the other ninja was re-occupied with his reports, Genma hissed into Iruka's ear (much to the chuunin's amusement) "how do you know about that!"

"I saw you sneak it out of his room the last time he was in hospital," Iruka informed him smugly, "and you hold it when you sleep; don't you remember the time I dragged you home from the sake stall?" Genma gazed at his old friend with new eyes, "I'm a teacher Genma, we don't miss much," Iruka added with a smile.

Genma pouted childishly for a few seconds, before a light dawned in his eyes, and Iruka suddenly got a very bad feeling. "Especially not a fine opportunity to study Kakashi's backside," Genma answered smugly. As Iruka suspected was expected, he turned bright pink and stuttered a denial- which was duly ignored. "Oh come on Iruka-san, it's obvious, I'm just saying what _everyone's _saying," Genma continued gleefully, a lecherous smile on his face.

Iruka's eyes widened, "what!" He exclaimed in surprise, garnering the attention of the rest of the late-night shift; Iruka flushed again. "Ah, sorry," he apologised before turning back to his companion with a distressed expression, "everyone?"

"Yep," Genma replied cheerfully, Iruka moaned unhappily and buried his face in his hands

"Why me?" Genma snickered beside him, "do you think_ he _knows?" Iruka didn't bother to remove his hands from his face, just waited several seconds for the jounin to decipher his meaning.

"I don't know," Iruka groaned a little louder, "…but I could find out!" Iruka resisted the urge to beat his friend senseless for his bright tone.

"Don't you dare," Iruka growled threateningly before gathering up all his reports and stalking away to hand them in to the hokage.

End Part 1

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I know, I know- it's tiny! But it's my first attempt at a two-shot, and the next chapter will be in Kakashi's point of view- and hopefully longer D

Please review and tell me what you think- they make me write faster


	2. Kakashi

A/N: Finally, it's done! The second chapter is up and running. My first two-shot! I hope you enjoy it :D

Big Thank You to yamipenguin on livejournal- without their little push this chapter never would have been written.

Diclaimer: (_looks left_)(_looks right_)(_sees no person, camera or microphone_)(_grins_) Mine, mine, mine, mine MINE!! They're all mine!! Heeheehe- HEY!! (_has been jumped by the ninja lawyers previously hiding in the shadows_) Nooo! I was joking I swear! I didn't mean it NOOOOoooooooooooo----- (_voice disappears as she dragged away by Kishimoto's ninja lawyers_)

**Why it's not worth trying to outsmart Kishimoto's lawyers**

* * *

KakaIru- Why Me?

Part 2

Kakashi had been quite happy reading alone under the large oak tree- but of course a certain jounin had taken no notice of this fact when he had decided to pounce on the silver-haired nin.

"You'll never guess what I've just heard, Hatake," Genma grinned after Kakashi had managed to untangle the other's legs from around his waist (only Kami-sama knew how Genma had managed to get them there in the first place.) Kakashi was tempted to play Sasuke's card and just grunt, but decided that, in the long run, it just wasn't worth it- Genma was just too persistent.

"I'm sure I wouldn't," he replied, still reading his 'novel'.

"_Shizune _has a crush on _Iruka_!" The jounin exclaimed gleefully.

"I'm sure they'll make a lovely couple," Kakashi replied only half listening; Haru had just come across Satsu bathing in a river…

"Huh? But Kakashi," Genma whined, "it's so obvious that Iruka likes someone else!" Kakashi quickly decided that Genma could actually whine higher than Naruto.

"Genma you're acting like a romance novel," the masked jounin replied, annoyed at being distracted by the high-pitch sound. Of course he ignored the fact that the book he was attempting to read was, in essence, a romance.

"But how can you not have noticed?" Genma continued, disregarding Kakashi's obvious irritation.

"I see him about once a week Genma," Kakashi deadpanned. But a small hidden frown had its way on to his face when Genma didn't lose his incredulous look, "what?"

"Kami-sama Kakashi! Are you blind? Everybody knows Iruka wants you!" Kakashi's gaze finally left the book he'd been attempting to read through Genma's speech because they darted up to stare in shock. "It's true! He can't keep his eyes off you; as soon as you enter the Mission Room he's looking! How could you not have notice?" Kakashi frowned, but relaxed.

"He's watching me because I'm usually the only person there and he knows I'm going to go to him." The teacher returned to his book, "why are you making a fuss over nothing, Genma?"

"I'm not!" Genma protested, but Kakashi had returned to ignoring him. He glared sulkily before stomping away, muttering something about Kakashi getting his nose out of his damn porn books and actually noticing something.

Behind his orange novel Kakashi frowned.

(n)(a)(r)(u)(t)(o)

"Yo," the chuunin looked up from his desk

"Late again, Kakashi," Iruka commented, Kakashi glanced at the clock which told him it was half-an-hour after the Mission Room closed; but he already knew that.

"Well, you see I was on the way here and was suddenly jumped by a hyperactive monkey and I was forced to find a banana before he would let me go." Kakashi lied; he watched Iruka blink for a few seconds.

"Is that right?" The teacher replied. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask as Iruka shook his head. So far so good, there had been no girly blushes or stuttering; now to pull out the big guns.

"Iruka, you shouldn't stay stuffed up in this office all the time... I know a fairly good sake bar that would be open at about now…" so much for 'no girly blushes'

"A...ah Ka…Kakashi-sensei…" and no stuttering, "I…I mean I…erm… maybe another time," Iruka managed to squeak out, staring down at the desk with pink staining his cheeks almost cutely. Kakashi blinked as he stared at the blush, a little perturbed at the path his thoughts were taking.

"Are you sure?" the jounin continued, feeling a sudden urge to see more of that blush, "it's on me," he wheedled.

"Err… well, i…its just that… and in the morning I've got a class so… I mean…it's not like I don't want to…" Iruka stumbled over his phrases like he'd already started drinking

"We won't be out long, just one drink," Kakashi continued persuasively

"W…well…. I… I guess so…" Iruka finished helplessly, unable to think up an excuse.

"Good," Kakashi grinned beneath his mask and slipped an orange book back into his back pouch. He chuckled as Iruka's eyes followed it with surprise, "I'll let you pack up." Kakashi added before walking out of the room.

"Bye," Iruka hastened to return as the other left. Once Kakashi had left, a muffled thud alerted him to Iruka allowing his head to hit the desk and he chuckled; maybe Genma was right about this one.

(n)(a)(r)(u)(t)(o)

Kakashi watched as the bottle of sake and two small cups were placed on the counter in front of him and his companion.

"So, how are the academy students this year?" Kakashi asked amiably as he picked up the bottle.

"They're good, I'm expecting them all to graduate again," Iruka replied with a hint of pride as he watch the silver-haired ninja pour his drink, "thank you,"

"Your welcome, that's good," an awkward silence stretched; leaving only the hum of the sake stall between them. Kakashi racked his brains for something to say but, for some reason, kept coming up blank.

He watched Iruka finish his drink and pour another before the chuunin finally broke the quiet, "it's strange without him." Kakashi frowned in confusion, and Iruka blushed before expanding "Naruto, it's strange not having him around, it's quiet. He used to visit me at the academy sometimes, help out with the kids." Kakashi smiled, a nostaglic, aching feeling rising to his chest as he thought about the blonde boy. He quickly finished his drink when the other looked away.

Sneaking a glance over at Iruka he decided to break the somber mood, "well he'll be back soon enough to drives us all crazy," he told him with a smile that turned his eye into an upside-down 'u'.

Iruka chuckled, "true; driving people crazy seemed to be one of his talents." Iruka agreed, "Kami-sama he was a handful in the academy! Did he ever tell you that he was the one who vandalised Hokage Mountain?" Kakashi blinked in surprise before grinning and shaking his head.

"I thought he may have had something to do with it," the jounin admitted; this seemed to encourage the other because he continued after emptying his cup.

"And there was one time that he broke into Asuma's house thinking it was mine, and stole his teddy," Iruka giggled and re-filled his cup. Kakashi smiled at how the alcohol was affecting the man, before registering what the other had said.

"Wait, Asuma has a teddy?" he asked incredulously.

"Yep, it even has a name," Iruka grinned and finished his drink. Kakashi re-poured for both of them, finishing off the bottle.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked curiously, trying to suppress a grin. He gestured discreetly for another bottle, sliding the money across the counter as he did so.

Iruka snorted, "Mr Snuggles," Kakashi bit down a laugh, but Iruka had no such qualms and the jounin used this to quickly finish his second drink. The alcohol slid warmly down his throat.

"I think I might have to remember that," Kakashi mused, only to be interrupted by Iruka protesting.

"Hey, that's my blackmail; go find your own," the teacher pouted, and he hid a smile at the slight slurring of Iruka's words.

"But this is easier," Kakashi grinned, his eye again closing upwards. Iruka blinked, unable to fault this logic, before turning back to his drink. Kakashi poured and drank another of his own before Iruka's cup re-touched the surface, "so anybody else?"

"Huh?" Iruka looked over at him in confusion, the alcohol seeping through his expression. It made Kakashi want to giggle, which was enough to tell the silver-haired nin that he was not doing much better. There was a reason why alcohol shouldn't be drank so quickly.

"Anybody else that you happen to know the secrets of?" Kakashi clarified for the tipsy man.

"Oh…um…" Iruka hummed a note as he looked away thoughtfully," well, Anko has a whole bookcase of romance novels," Kakashi covered a snort, "and Raido reads 'Icha Icha' books." This time the snort was harder to conceal as an image of the quiet man secretly reading the perverted novels floated through Kakashi's alcohol-influenced mind.

"What about Kurenai?" he asked curiously.

"The eyes are contacts," Kakashi blinked and pouted.

"Really? I've lost all faith in her," he griped.

"Hmm, she started wearing them when someone told her Asuma like girls with interesting eyes," Iruka added absently as he stared pensively down at his cup before looking up at Kakashi with wide eyes," it's empty," he stated sadly. Kakashi filled it up.

"Now it's not," he replied with a large smile, before pouring and drinking another of his own. Iruka smiled happily and followed suit before seeming to come to a conclusion and glaring at his companion suspiciously.

"You know... I don't know anything about _you_," Iruka accused with narrowed eyes.

"Oh?" the jounin prompted with a sly grin

"No and it's not fair!" Iruka told him petulantly; making Kakashi wonder how much time the chuunin really did spend with Naruto. Although he had to admit the pouting was cute.

"Well I don't know anything about you either. How about you tell me something about you, and I'll tell you something about me?" The copycat-nin bartered happily, amusement buzzing through his system much like the sake. Iruka took several seconds to consider the conditions, his face frowning serious; he looked like those small children that debate as to whether or not the cookie on the side is worth the scolding they'd get later. And just like those children, he came to a positive answer.

"Okay," Iruka shrugged lightly and leant over to press a kiss to the smooth material of Kakashi's mask- right over the jounin's mouth. Kakashi's jaw dropped and he stared at Iruka in shock as the other ninja moved away, "I like you." Iruka admitted simply. Kakashi blinked blankly for some time before a rather large smirk began to cover his features.

"You know what?" Kakashi replied, leaning over to whisper in an ear, "I think I might like you too," he winked, "how about we go home and test this new… _liking_?" Iruka turned bright red and Kakashi grinned lecherously.

"You mean," Iruka started meekly, "as in _sex_?" Kakashi smirked again and nodded smugly, "Screw this then! We're going home!" Iruka exclaimed breathlessly, his eyes wide and bright as he snatched the half-empty bottle of sake off the table. The drunk chuunin grabbed hold of Kakashi's hand with a wild grin before all but sprinting home, dragging a bemused- but very happy- jounin behind him.

(n)(a)(r)(u)(t)(o)

Later that night, Kakahsi decided that the Gods of sake were in need of a shrine and that he would set one up as soon as he got home- not that he was planning to return there anytime soon…

* * *

This one is longer! Honest! Anyway, please tell me what you thought :D 

- Yes that means you, people who put me on alert without reviewing... :D


End file.
